Love Come Back
by lily.of.the.nile
Summary: Erik traces the happy couple, trying to claim back his Angel. Little does he know, things have changed between Raoul and Christine. Doubts and second chances and very shameful acts. Will Erik be abled to bring back Christine?
1. Chapter 1

"Bravo…"

Christine Daae glanced up, the familiar echoing voice reverberating from somewhere far away. The voice was soft as a child's, but as deep as the sea. It writhed through her body, making her shiver.

"Christine? Christine?"

Meg Giry opened the door. Her smile brought Christine back to reality.

"There you are, Christine! You were wonderful!" she exclaimed, taking Christine's hands.

"Meg, did you hear him? The Angel of Music?" Christine asked, quietly and glancing around.

Meg watched Christine with anxiety, for she saw the fear playing in her friend's eyes. Her lips were turning pale and her cheeks had long lost their pink color.

"What are you talking about? You're making no sense!" Meg cried, pulling Christine close.

Christine smiled serenely, ignoring Meg's fretful pleadings. Hey eyes rested upon the mirror at the end of her dressing room. Like an enticing toy, it drew her to it. The smooth glass reflected her youthful image, seemingly blank. Placing a delicate finger to it, she did not resist to its coldness.

Suddenly, as though from inside a mirror, a shadow flickered on the mirror. It was a black figure, tall and slim. This startled Christine greatly, and she fell back against Meg.

"Did you see that!" she cried in alarm.

"No, Christine! There's nothing there! Come now, the Vicomte is here!"

Meg left the room. Christine saw her brow was still furrowed and her eyes were full of confusion.

As the door closed, the words that Meg had just spoken soaked into Christine's mind.

"The Vicomte de Chagny!" she whispered enthusiastically.

Raoul de Chagny, the Vicomte, had long ago been her childhood friend. He'd been as close to Christine as to her father. Even now, Christine could picture his young, boyish face and his irresistible charm. Her heart skipped a beat, as she remembered his lush, brown eyes.

"Angel…Angel…"

It came again, but closer. The voice, so near, floated from somewhere.

"Angel of Music, is that you?" she sang back uncertainly.

"Come to me, Christine. I am your Angel."

Irresistibly, Christine moved toward the mirror. She knew the voice was coming from there. All she could do was go to it, let its beautiful sound embrace her.

"Come to me Angel of Music…"

5 years later

Christine Daae smeared the dust from the mahogany table beside the old, worn bed of her youth. The familiar faded wallpaper around her seemed to share in her memories. So much evil had invaded her life the past few years, but being surrounded by the innocence of her childhood, Christine couldn't hold on to her tears anymore.

"My love, the horses await us."

The voice of Raoul came behind her. His tone was impatient and strained, as though Christine's wish to return to her home was bothersome.

"Coming, Raoul," she called hopelessly.

As she passed her small bed, her skirts caught hold of something. With a loud, ripping sound, Christine found herself sprawled on the floor with a torn dress. In aggravation, she swept her hands under the bed to see what had caused her fall. Her fingers found an old, wooden chest. Dust clung to the miniscule lock and a red stain covered the side of the box.

"Christine!"

"Coming Raoul!"

Making a quite decision, Christine slid the chest into the folds of her cloak and raced from the room, banging the door shut.

As the carriage took them away from the sad, aged cottage by the sea, Christine slipped her fingers into Raoul's.

"Why don't you call me Little Lotte once more?" she questioned, gazing up at his stone-cold expression.

"A boy must grow to a man sometime in his life. So must a girl to a woman, Christine. You are not Little Lotte. You are about to become The Vicomtess de Chagny," Raoul answered, in a bitter tone he'd only just adapted to using.

"Yes, you are right," she said, in defeat.

Outside the Manor de Chagny

I watched her figure draw close to the window. It was still so young and slender. My fingers twitched as I remembered holding her to my body. Had it only been five years? Tracing down the couple in hopes of regaining Christine, had been eternity.

Abruptly, another shadow fell across the curtains. I was certain it was Raoul. Christine's shadow seemed to cower in the wake of his as he drew closer to her. From the small crack in the window, I could make out their conversation.

"Christine, why are you staring at that damned mirror? Nothing is going to pop out of it."

"Of course not, Raoul, I just thought I saw…"

"You saw nothing."

Raoul's tone grew ever colder with every word he spoke.

"I just thought _he_ was there or it may…"

Suddenly, a shadowy hand flew to Christine's head. The force that struck her knocked her to the floor. With much restraining, I was able to control myself. In my head, death threats pulsed and mad ideas spread throughout my mind. Raoul de Chagny had done far more than I could allow happen.

"Christine, I did not mean… I couldn't bear to think of that year…"

I watched as Christine regained her stance.

"No, I was speaking rashly Raoul. Please, I need rest."

How my heart wept at the sound of her voice! It was so soft and calm, though she was surrounded by corruption.

"Christine, are you sure you won't join me in my room?"

This question almost broke me from my wits. How he dared to say such things to my innocent Angel! How he dared!

"No Raoul! I'm still a free woman!" Christine exclaimed, with admirable strength,

Moments after Raoul had left, the light was extinguished in Christine's room. I could hear her slipping into her bed. Then, there was silence, sweet silence.

With skills I heard earned long ago, I opened the latched window. Not a sound reached my ears. It appeared Christine had traveled far away into her dreams. I found her, lying in a pile of blue-gray pillows, her golden waves cascading from her delicate head. With a trembling finger, I stroked her pale cheek. Her face was so lovely and so sorrowful, that for a moment, I forgot my own misery.

Even just hearing her breath brought back all my agony and grief. My heart was flooded with emotion of the past.

"Why, Christine, why?" I moaned softly.

Without warning, Christine's eyes flickered open and our eyes connected. I tried to break away from her, but she grasped my wrist. It was certainly a stronger hold than I'd expected.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" she whispered harshly.

"What does your heart tell you?" I answered, no longer holding back the volume.

Her eyes instantly flooded with tears. I could feel her hands trembling against my wrist.

"You still love me, Erik. Yet, I'm getting married. I can't be your Angel of Music anymore," she told me, showing a new diamond wedding ring.

For a moment, I wanted to rip the damned thing from her finger, but I resisted.

"I will always be where you are—"

"No, you must leave here. Remember your crimes? You are a marked man, Erik. Go and hide!" Christine explained, cutting me off.

She realized, at once however, the weight of these words.

"I have hidden all my life, my angel. I want to live!" I cried with desperation.

Christine clapped a hand over my mouth. This startled me that she would actually touch my lips once more. One time must have been a burden.

"Christine, who are you taking to!" exclaimed a voice from a room not far away.

There was a pounding of feet and a rustle of a robe. Christine shoved me into her wardrobe and turned just as Raoul thrust open the bedroom door.

"I heard voices!" he bellowed with a fierce gleam in his eye.

Raoul's love for Christine seemed on the brink of obsession. It seemed I was not the only one who'd, in his heart, do anything to make her his. I feared the tragedies of the past would soon arise again.

"It was nothing, my love. I was singing to myself. I do that often, if you must know."

Christine answered with stunning innocent. Her eyes did not flitter to the wardrobe, and I realized she'd no intention of drawing attention to it.

"Somehow, that seems a little farfetched," Raoul murmured, deep in thought.

With a last glance at Christine and a final bid farewell, Raoul was out of the room. I waited until I heard the door down the hall shut to creep out of the place I was hiding.

Christine brought me to her bed once more. Tears shimmered upon her everlasting eyes.

"He's grown so harsh, Erik. I know it is because of the past we both share with him."

For a moment we did not speak. My resistance was ebbing away.

Suddenly, I burst forth from my inner shell and kissed Christine's sweet lips. How soft they were! As I kissed her, I could smell roses. It was a smell I'd long since forgotten. To my amazement, Christine did not pull away. Nor did she struggle. She was accepting my kiss and returning it, too. The kiss lasted but a moment, and when we stopped, a smile hovered around her lips.

"I must go," I exclaimed, moving from the bed to the window.

"Will you come back for me?" my love asked.

"I will!" I whispered excitedly, joy flowing through my veins.

As I flew to the ground, the feeling inside my heart seemed to warm my body with a flame of passion I'd never felt before.

Morning

My hands shook slightly as I climbed the trellis to Christine's window. Tiny buds ran along it, beginning to bloom. I smiled joyously, thinking of my own spring wedding.

"Christine?" I whispered, cautiously inching through the window.

Oddly enough, the window had been tightly locked, though I'd been able to open it. Had Christine forgotten my promise to her? Surely not!

"Christine?" I murmured, growing ever louder.

The room was empty. No trace of a living soul in sight. I knew at once what Raoul had done. Taking Christine at dawn was an ingenious plot for him and I had not been able to stop it in time. My long search had been all for nothing. Christine, my love, my life, my angel was gone.

On the Road Once More

Christine's eyes studied Raoul. She didn't know if he knew or not, but something had driven him from the estate. Possible, she thought, he'd heard Erik's voice and recognized it. Erik was rather loud, but his voice was so glorious and enthralling. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought of his brilliant figure. What did it matter that his face was deformed? Why had she been so pathetically stupid to fear him? He had loved her with all of his heart and had longed for her affection.

"How far are we riding?" she asked, turning to the carriage window.

"To my other estate, 7 miles out of Paris," Raoul said, setting down his paper.

His eyes met hers. An intense feeling of desire emanated from him, making Christine fearful.

"What is it Raoul?" she murmured, trying to keep her voice steady.

"It's been so long since I've kissed you Christine. It seems like years."

With one quick lunge, Raoul had planted his lips upon hers. His kiss was fierce and dreadfully unwanted. Christine felt his tongue sliding along her lips. She held her lips tightly shut and tried to push him away. Instead of succeeding, her hand fell into his. Raoul grasped it and knotted his fingers with hers. The other slid up along her waist, sending chills throughout her body. He moved to her throat, kissing it aggressively.

"Raoul!" she cried, finally freeing her lips.

Raoul seemed to awaken from himself. He fell back and touched his hand to his face as though she'd slapped him.

"Christine!" he exclaimed back.

In his eyes, Christine saw shock and shame. He had almost gone too far and he suddenly knew it. Christine's hand flew to her throat, trying to hide the red marks stinging her skin.

"I… I…I… am sorry…" Raoul whispered, covering his face to hide the tears.

For the first time in long while, while, Christine felt sympathy and compassion. Poor Raoul loved her, but she didn't know how to love him anymore. He was much more a monster than he'd ever been.

Slowly, Raoul took her hand away from her throat and inspected the marks.

"Christine, I'm so sorry. I acted rashly again…" he murmured, tears still staining his cheeks.

Filled with sadness, Christine dried his tears and planted a tender kiss upon his cheek.

"Hush, Raoul. We all have our faults."

Five Days Later

Erik lifted his eyes to the house ahead. The black horse he'd been riding wandered away, into the gathering mist.

"She's here."

The words comforted him. All he wanted now was to sweep Christine into his arms and take her away to a home of their own.

A faint aria of sound met his ears as he approached the home. It was of course his beloved Christine. Her figure shone through the curtains on the second floor, staring blankly out at the fields of dead crops. Erik flew to the rose bushes, praying she had not seen him. It seemed she had not, for she continued to stare aimlessly outside.

Once out of sight, Erik found another trellis and began to climb. He was soon at Christine's level. Making a quick decision, he inched over to her window and found himself facing her lovely face. However as she gazed in his gray eyes, a tear slid down her cheek. Opening the window slightly, she whispered three words.

"Go Erik, go."

That was all he heard, through the window, before he felt pain slice through his body. His grip loosened and his body fell to the ground. Christine's face, wide with terror, gleamed brightly from above.

"Christine…"

Late

Christine dabbed at the wound upon Erik's body. The bullet lay on a plate, bloody and warm. Only moments before, she'd removed it with a pick. It was thrilling and frightening. She'd touched Erik beautiful body and nursed him. How she longed for him to wake!

"How is he?"

Raoul appeared at the door. Christine's happiness turned to rage. Stupid, idiotic Raoul! He was the cause of all of this!

"I believe he'll live. The bullet was stuck in his muscle."

"Good. I can't have a man dying on my account!" Raoul said.

"How dare you! You shot him! He could have died. You shot him and he fell off the window!" Christine cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

Immediately, Raoul's hand flew up, but Christine caught it and gripped his wrist.

"You won't ever touch me again!" she snapped.

Raoul became human once more. His eyes welled with tears and his face went pale.

"All right," he whispered.

Erik moaned in his sleep. Christine rushed to his side and began bandaging the wound upon his chest. His lips curled slightly, making her smile with joy that he was all right.

"Dream well, Erik," she whispered so Raoul could not hear.

After Raoul had left the room, Christine laid her head upon Erik's chest and closed her eyes. All was silent and peaceful.

Suddenly, Erik sat up, moaning in pain. Christine stepped back, watching the mask fall from his face and reveal his disfigurement. His eyes opened and found Christine's.

"Christine…" he whispered, eyes softening.

"Erik!" she cried. With jubilance, Christine flung her arms around Erik and kissed him. Erik groaned slightly in pain, but he held tightly to her.

"Erik, as soon as you are well, we must flee from Raoul!" she exclaimed, in a soft, exuberant tone.

At this, Erik frowned.

"How? He will surely found out. I am too weak…"

"Oh, hush! Where's the adventurous man I once called Erik? Has his courage really left him?"

Christine continued to smile, and soon, Erik let out a chuckle. It was quickly stifled with a grunt of pain, but his smile stayed.

"All right, but we cannot act at all until the final hour. You will do anything Raoul expects of you and I will rest," he explained.

This delighted Christine very much. There was time to rejoice at the plan, but it was not now. She stayed until Erik had fallen back to sleep. As soon as his breathing was slow and undisturbed, she grabbed a cloak and left the room.

The hallways at Raoul's summer home were icy. Christine saw, for seconds, her breath coming in smoky puffs. At the end of the hall, a small sliver of light glittered upon the ancient carpet. Raoul was still awake.

"Raoul?" Christine whispered, knocking lightly upon the door.

"Enter, if you please."

Raoul's voice sounded like a moan from a ghost. There was no spark of charm nor, thank goodness, of malevolence. As Christine entered his chambers, she found him watching the weak fire. His eyes brimmed with silent tears.

"You are so heavenly… Why did I believe I could pursue you? I, a man with such an abusive nature…" he whispered, desolately.

"Oh, Raoul!" Christine cried, throwing her arms around him.

Both began to sob against each other. Memories pooled from their hearts as the tears flowed.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while for Christine to end her tears. She rose from Raoul's showing, finally remembering the man she fell in love with once.

"Raoul, it's not fair that I hurt you anymore…" she whispered, and, trembling, took the beautiful, diamond ring from her finger.

Instead of becoming calm, Raoul's temper rose. His eyes grew fiery and heat radiated from his body.

"Put that on your finger," he murmured, in a dangerously soft voice.

Christine began to hand it to him, but he stopped her with a slap.

"Put the ring on your finger, damn it!" he roared.

Christine sat up from where she had fallen. Tears of hate burned her sore eyes and her cheek stung madly. Before she could get away, Raoul grabbed her and threw her upon his bed. He pounced, slapping her once more and tugging at her skirts. Screaming, Christine kicked him, unsuccessfully, and tried to leap away. Raoul grabbed her leg and crawled on top of her. Fearing for the worst, Christine pleaded for him to stop.

"Raoul, don't touch me! Leave me be!"

Unexpectedly, the sound of a gun shot stirred Raoul from his shameful act. Christine looked around and saw Erik in the doorway, a gun at hand, pointing the weapon at Raoul. His shirt was unbuttoned, exposing the wound that had started bleeding once more. Yet, his eyes, so hauntingly gray, were blazing with hated.

"Get away from her, monsieur!" he bellowed, every inch of his tone threatening.

Raoul fell off the bed from fear, giving Christine time to run to Erik. He swept her into his arms and raced through the halls. Upon finding a window, he set Christine down and kicked the glass out. The panel fell to the ground below and shattered. Erik threw the gun down and took Christine's hand.

"One, two, three!" he roared, leaping out of the hall, Christine after him.

They hit the ground, atop their feet, and staggered forward, about to fall over.

"Wait here!" Erik commanded.

Only moments after he'd run into the stables, Erik greeted Christine with two horses. He climbed upon a gorgeous black stallion. Christine climbed upon a lovely chestnut colored.

"Come, my love! We will ride from this hell!"

Christine laughed and followed her love, into the blackening forest, with thoughts of happiness coursing through her veins.

At the Manor

Scowling, Raoul slammed a china vase to the ground. His fury still raged.

"Damn them both."

How dare that little wretch of a woman humiliate him and leave him for a tyrant! She was his claim and his fiancé. He couldn't let them get away.

Grabbing his cloak, Raoul headed down to the stables. It was deathly cold, for spring seemed reluctant to bring warmth. Raoul found he could barely stand the breeze that blew through his unbuttoned shirt.

"Patient, come boy!" he called to his favorite steed.

There was no answering neigh or the trotting of hooves. To his dismay and rage, Raoul found two horses gone, his beloved Patient and a mare called Bane. Raoul roared with fury and climbed upon another horse, black as the night, named Armageddon. The horse reared once and shrieked, as Raoul spurred him on into the gathering mists.

They'd not gone far into the wooden land beside the home, when Raoul came upon tracks. First, there was a pair of large horse hooves, imprinted in the softening snow. A little ways a head, he found a pair of human tracks, one from a man and one from a lighted footed lady. It was surely Christine and her lover.

"Hush now, Armageddon, and go home," Raoul told his animal as he slid from its back.

To make himself feel safer, he grabbed the dagger hidden in the horse's saddle. Raoul grinned with pleasure at the knife, thinking of how he'd love to rip it through Erik. The thought stimulated dark thoughts into his maddening mind. Oh, how he would cut the man who took his lady away! How he wanted to watch the blood ooze from every part of the monsters damned body.

"You'll be mine," he whispered, sneering to himself.

At Camp

I gazed at Christine. There were no more tears staining her face, nor were there crinkled lines on her brow. It was so satisfying to see her calm and pleased. Her fingers played at my hair fondly as she sang. She sang the song I'd taught her long ago when she'd been under my instruction. Now I saw she'd gone past what I could have ever hoped for.

"Erik, what is to become of us?" she inquired, stopping her enchanting melody, "I doubt we can live off what the saddlebags provided."

This was worrying me, too. The bags had some dried food and a bit of water, but what would happen if we lost our way here? My mind pushed the thought of death away. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not to night, my darling. I am so weary…"

Apart from the pains from the bullet wound, my head was also bursting with aches. I supposed I should not have taken such sudden actions, but at least I had Christine once more. She rested her delicate body against my own and fell asleep almost instantly. To ease my mind, I listened to her breathe and watched the coals gleam from the pit I'd dug. Words couldn't describe my happiness.

Morning

Christine awoke with a start, finding herself chilled to the bone. She was lying beside Erik and an ash-filled fire pit. Her hands trembled as she found the matches. It was still quite dark though reddish rays of sun peeked through the tall pines. The air was extremely fresh and one deep breath eased the mind.

"Erik, wake up," Christine whispered, gently shaking him.

He stirred, lifting his head to replace his mask. Though she'd already confessed she loved him, disfiguration and all, Erik still found comfort in the mask. It had been somewhat of a friend in his past, hiding what the world scorned.

"There is no time for that. We must pack up and leave now! We have given him plenty of time to catch up," Erik explained, button his soiled shirt.

The two of them spread snow over the pit and mounted the horse with hast. If Erik was right, Raoul would be on their trail in no time. It seemed essential to get a few hours head start.

"I think we should take the northern route, Erik. He will most likely take the southern. If not, we should take the traveled roads as least as possible," Christine said, slowing her horse to a trot.

"I'm not so sure, my dear. Raoul is clever, there's no denying that. He may realize our intentions."

Erik's brow was furrowed with deep thought. Christine kept herself vigilant, trying to keep away the aching feeling of being watched. It was still extremely dark, since they were shrouded by trees, and the noises didn't help her suspicions.

After more than an hour of riding, Christine managed to convince Erik they were out of Raoul's reach.

"He must have stopped at some point," she explained brushing twigs from her wind swept hair.

Erik rested himself upon a small stump. Christine patted her horse fondly.

All of a sudden, a man emerged from the trees, a few feet from where the couple rested. There was no doubt who it was.

"Erik, it's Raoul! Run!" Christine cried, her eyes widening with terror as Raoul raised a gun toward them.

He tried to shoot Erik, but missed dismally. Erik rushed toward his horse, but a second shot from Raoul grazed the top of his arm, making him falter with pain.

"Get up!" Christine exclaimed, rushing over to Erik, just as Raoul fired his third shots.

The bullet hit Christine in the leg. Pain shot through her, rapidly and unexpectedly. She stumbled and fell into Erik's arms. He collected her tenderly in his arms and climbed upon the black stallion. Christine heard the pounding of hooves and then nothing.

At the Inn

I watched her sleep, as she must have watched me. Her face was full of pain and agony. The bullet had stung her leg quite badly, but it was shallower than my wound. Kneeling beside her bed, I prayed to God that she would walk again. I told him how I would never kill again, and that I would never again harm someone unless in defense. It was a while until I stood. Stars gleamed upon the expanse of blue outside. A maid came in to aid Christine when she was shivering from a small fever.

"It'll all be well in the morning," she told me, glancing into the bandages on Christine's leg.

Thanking her, I sat back down upon the lumpy chair and shut my aching eyes for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik's Flashback

From behind the curtain, standing beside Piangi's body, Erik watched Christine slip upon the stage. He waited, smiling to himself, while she sang a small aria.

_"…no dreams within her heart, but dreams of love!"_

_"Master?"_

Erik was ready. He opened his lips and sang, sending Passarino away. As the others left the stage, Erik knew it was time. Time to show Christine his flame of passion for her, his undying love, for he was Don Juan Triumphant!

_"Past the point of no return…"_

The music soothed his soul and grew at every moment. Christine's eyes widened with realization as he crept toward her. Without her warning, he grasped her throat and pulled her against his chest. Erik could feel her heart pounding with from fear and thrill. She followed his hands as they caressed her body.

_"…You've past the point of no return!"_

He finished the solo and stood back, studying Christine as she opened her mouth to sing. Once, she glanced toward Raoul.

_"You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry…"_

She moved, almost floating toward the stars, as he followed her movements. They climbed together as he watched, and she sang.

_"When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us!"_

Erik grabbed her waist and caressed her body. They were together in that moment, sharing his music once more, and almost one.

_"…we've past the point of no return!"_

The final note lasted for a second. Erik played gently at Christine's tresses and began to sing Raoul's words of love to her.

_"…Anywhere you go let me go to! Christine, that's all I ask of…"_

Dawn

I awoke to Erik's weeping. He moaned softly as tears flood down his eyes. Shakily, I twisted to face him, my leg quivering from pain.

"Erik, are you awake? Erik, wake up," I cooed, shaking him gently.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and found hers.

"Christine… I'm sorry. I was just having a terrible dream…" Erik mumbled.

"You were crying, my darling…" I whispered.

"It's nothing, merely a nightmare."

Not satisfied, I pressed on.

"Tell me what the matter is."

There was a long pause.

"Christine, sometimes I feel as though you should have stayed with Raoul. Maybe he would have turned out all right, I believe somehow I destroyed your relationship," Erik explained, staring deep into my eyes.

Oddly enough, I had been contemplating the same thing. Of course I loved Erik, but what if the reason Raoul had become abusive was because he'd felt threatened by Erik. This wasn't of very good reason to harm me, however. I had loved Raoul once, in the beginning. The memory of the rooftop slipped into my mind.

_"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light…"_

He'd loved me too, but I'd become more of a possession.

"Please don't say that… I love you too much and I… I could never go back to… to him…" I whispered, close to tears.

Sensing the sorrow and confusion, Erik changed the subject.

"We best be leaving soon, unless your leg has any objections."

"I'll be fine," I replied, observing the shallow hole under my bandages.

Sighing contently, Erik stood and stretched.

"We leave by noon."

Later

A carriage awaited the lovers at noon. They boarded it, in hopes of leaving any trace behind. Erik became extremely nervous as the weather worsened. Thunder clouds formed as rain pelted the top of the carriage. It was terrible traveling conditions.

"Erik, we can't go on in this sort of weather. It's really horrible," Christine exclaimed, drawing back the carriages curtains around nightfall.

"No, darling, we can't stop now!" Erik said, becoming irritated.

Christine sensed his annoyance and was hurt by it.

_What is the matter with men?_

"Sorry, Erik, I was only worried… I wouldn't want you to be harmed," she whispered softly.

What she had once dreamed, she now dreaded. Erik was ever growing to be like Raoul. She couldn't bear to lose one more love.

"Erik, kiss me! Just kiss me, please!" Christine cried, tears flooding her eyes.

Throwing herself upon Erik, she began kissing his lips deeply. He did not pull away, but wrapped his strong arms around her waist and caressed her hair. They kissed for what seemed like forever, sharing the passion that had been kept inside both for so long.

"Christine, Christine, hush it's all right," Erik murmured softly as he broke the kisses.

"I want you to be mine forever," Christine whispered, holding him close.

For the first time, Erik realized Christine was sharing in the pain he'd once felt. Her eyes gleamed brightly with sadness and confusion, while her cheeks dulled with concern.

"I'll never leave you, my Angel, never," he said, trying to comfort her.

_"Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with thoughts of summer time…" _

Christine sang quietly, laying in Erik's lap, and traced his palms playfully.

_"Say you love me…"_

_"You know I do…_

Late That Night

Raoul's breath came out in smoky puffs as he sped quickly along the side road. The night was growing ever colder and ever fiercer with the constant rain. If he did not find shelter, he would surely die of hypothermia.


	4. Chapter 4

I WILL ADD MORE TO THIS CHAPTER! SORRY IT'S SOOO SHORT! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW I AM DOING!

"Damn that little wretch. If I die here, I hope her soul is damned."

Every moment, Raoul became madder. His head spun with death threats and loathsome acts. Even his hands, so frigidly cold, ached to put themselves around Erik's next.

Abruptly, Raoul came upon a tiny cottage that seemed ready to give way. With all the strength left in him, he pounded upon the door and burst through, before collapsing upon the wooden floor. His senses left him and the world went black.

"Oh, dear, still have that bump don't you! Poor Raoul…"

A soft, gentle voice was the first thing Raoul heard. He opened an eye and found himself in a small room, in a tiny bed, beside a lovely, young girl. He almost leapt out of bed in surprise. It was Meg Giry. Her soft, blue eyes twinkled merrily as a china doll smile touched her cheeks.

"Meg, what are you…? Where are we?" Raoul asked, flabbergasted.

'Oh, Raoul, it's my cozy getaway. I place I go to get inspired, since that Opera House has been lacking of inspiration, you know."

Meg spoke with the same girlish charm, but she'd become very mature since the time they'd last spoken.

"You live here alone?" Raoul inquired, sitting up gingerly, for his stomach ached terribly.

"Oh, yes, it gets ever so lonely up here…" Meg whispered, rising from the bed to retrieve a small bowl from a window table in the kitchen area.

The bowl was filled with a porridge like substance. Raoul couldn't help turning his nose up at it, but ate it anyways, ignoring the revolting taste. It was peasant food.

"Don't look so disgusted. I eat it and live. Of course, you must eat richer food…" she said, looking down at her hands, a bit shamefully.

Raoul took her hands and looked deep into her eyes. She was so very lovely and kind. Almost like an angel…

Suddenly, Raoul's lips were upon Meg. They kissed deeply, with much desire. Raoul's hands caressed Meg's soft ringlets, while her hand slid up his back. It was Meg, however, who broke the kiss, looking shocked.

"Raoul!" was all she could choke out.

Meg's eyes blazed with shock and misunderstanding. For a moment, Raoul felt shame, but a passion for the little ballerina drew forth a deeper impression upon his soul.

"Oh, Meg, I never knew it, but it's as though I've known you since the beginning of time…"

His words only brought greater fear upon her.

"You… you… you love me?" she asked, eyes widening.

"One cannot stop loving an angel. Hush now."

Raoul's words seemed to soothe her. She sat back down and kissed him, tenderly. They lay back down together and drifted away from the world.

Morning Come Again

Meg's eyes opened. Sun beams seeped through her windows, letting in succulent rays upon her bed. She sighed contently, about to get out of bed. Her hand brushed against a body. Her screams awakened the man asleep beside her. It was Raoul, unclothed and flushed.

"Raoul, what happened…? I… I'm…" she stumbled through her words, with the realization of the last night events.

A moan escaped her as her heart filled with shame. She'd slept with Christine's husband!

"You and Christine are married! Why?" she cried, tears beginning to collect in her eyes as she sat down beside Raoul.

Raoul shook his head, a drunkenly happy smile spreading across his face.

"No, the monster of the night took her away. I was trying to look for them when I stumbled upon your home. I don't care! She must have made love to that dreaded creature! I am as damned as she!" Raoul explained, his voice rising at every sentence.

Meg clung onto him, feeling happy and sad at the same time. She was not too be condemned after all. Yet, guilt still stirred in the pit of her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT! SRRY IF U GUYS DONT LIKE IT... ILL WORK ON IT MORE LATER! ENJOY:-/

Guilt still stirred in the pit of her heart. For once in her life, she'd done something she'd wanted, something dangerous and thrilling, even scandalous. Her heart skipped a beat at this thought.

"Raoul, you should leave as soon as you're well. No use staying here, if you must pursue Christine. I'll pack your things."

Meg laced on a blue dress, buttoned up her shoes, and moved toward Raoul's small pouch she'd found in his cloak. It held a small gold wedding band, a shot gun, and a small amount of money.

"Why not come with me, Meg? You could help me find her and… and…" Raoul fell short, and Meg knew he realized what he was saying.

"And what, you go back to her? I'm not going to be a whore, you know Raoul! My mother would never forgive me for what I've done."

Meg's words seemed to slip past Raoul. A sweet smile was upon his face and his hand was held out for Meg. She took it, feeling like a little girl once more, with a childhood sweetheart at her side.

"Raoul, even at the opera house… I always loved you just a little… Once I was even jealous of Christine…" Meg whispered, giggling a little.

Raoul laughed to and kissed her once more. Meg accepted, but a feeling she couldn't explain ran through her. It felt like a warning, but she took no heed of it. She had her lover to think of.

Christine sat up, awakening rapidly from a nightmare. Sweat ran down her cheek and her hair felt tangled, like a bush of knots. Just a moment before, in the nightmare, Erik had taken advantage of her, something he would never have done. He'd never slap her, all the while trying to remove her clothing with cold hands that harmed her. It chilled her heart, still hearing the menacing laugh he'd issued in her mind.

_"I can't wait forever Christine…"_

"Erik, wake up," she whispered, shaking him.

Erik lay tangled up in a sheet, looking dreadful as though he hadn't gotten a night's rest.

"What is it?" he said, up at the tone of her voice: frightened and apprehensive.

"Erik, I…"

No, she couldn't tell him about it.

"What is it Christine?"

_'What if he got an idea…" she thought, shivering slightly._

"It's nothing; I just thought we should get up. Nearly midday!"

With much false happiness in her tone, Christine flung back the hangings and slipped on her robe. Daylight drifted in lazily. Outside the inn they resided in, a few town folk bustled about, wheeling in carriages. A couple walked past, arm in arm with rosy cheeks and smiles. Christine's heart ached with longing. Their love looked so innocent. The man stroked lightly at his lover's cheek, pleased as a blush crept up her porcelain cheeks. How could the fire in Erik's heart ever simmer long enough to give her the sweet love she longed for?

"Kiss me once, please, Erik," Christine whispered, turning toward her love.

Erik looked confused, but slipped off the bed and began a deep, slow kiss. In her mind, everything was filled with ecstasy, but her heart quivered with some faraway hope that the kiss would have been different. With a thrust push, she was separated from Erik. His eyes grew hurt, almost crying out with apologies.

"Christine…"

Christine couldn't be sympathetic; no matter if it was her fault he was baffled. Something was changing her. Did she want the tender love like the young couple, or the fiery passion Erik was trying to supply? Her heart was torn.

"What is the matter? I've tried to treat you well, but you've been acting strangely for a while," Erik explained, an uncharacteristic seriousness glazing over his face.

_"All I ask is every waking moment turn my head with thoughts of summer time! Say you need me with you…"_ Christine sang, her thoughts burning a hole in her heart.

She slid on top of Erik and kissed him tenderly, so soft that he shivered from shock. He returned the tenderness, gently caressing her hair. Love burst gleefully into their hearts, as it had never before.

Meg sighed, sitting straight on the seat of an open carriage. The glorious sun sprayed warm rays upon her fair skin. She felt glamorous and amazing, with a pearl white dress and a large diamond upon her finger. All of these riches were given to her by Raoul, who sat beside her, with his arm around her waist.

"Dear Raoul, how glorious your life must be!" she remarked, beaming at the man beside her.

Raoul smirked, full of cockiness. Feeling just as attractive, he knew how much Meg was enjoying herself.

_'Last night makes her worth every penny,'_ he thought, trying not to laugh.

Twirling a golden lock from Meg's head, he gazed down at the girl. Her full bosom was enticing and her slender legs were alluring. Such fairness made him realize how much more appealing she was than Christine's dark features. He slid his hand down her back, caressing the tender flesh. Meg seemed smiled. The smile was perfect as it could have ever been. Raoul's arousal was growing ever faster.


End file.
